Random Misadventures in the Pokémon World
by BansheeGirl
Summary: Ash & Co., Team Rocket and a wizard [or so he likes to think] named Oak find themselves in a series of... well, random misadventures! Prepare to either laugh or be [very] disturbed... [slight parody of The Lord of the Rings] Random insanity!
1. The Importance of a Bag Tag

RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD

Written by BansheeGirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

A/N: Hey! Back again! And this time with something quite different for BansheeGirl… a fanfic written purely as a humorous piece! I really love well-written Pokémon humour fics, so I thought I'd attempt to write my own! Stay tuned for more chappies, more of your favourite characters and more of my insane loopiness!

* * *

Once again it is another beautiful morning in the wondrous and all-exciting land that most (if not all) people in Pokémon Land refer to as 'Johto'. Yes - the golden rays of the sun beat down on the green, luscious grass, bathing the vibrant coloured flowers in their iridescent warmth. The solar light reflects on the cool, crystal water that determinedly pushes through a riverbed while various Pokémon stop to quench their thirst at the waterhole. A light breeze rustles the leaves of the trees, creating a breathtaking symphony conducted by Mother Nature herself. 

And once again we find a group of three friends camped in a small forest not-so-far-away from the afore-mentioned waterhole, preparing themselves for yet another day on their Pokémon quest…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Came the cry from a dark-skinned and rather squinty-eyed teenager. His voice rang through the camping trio's surroundings, sending Pidgeys flying maniacally from their tree-perches, Rattata's sprinting frantically in all directions and otherwise disrupting Mother Nature's breathtaking symphony. "Ash, what have you done?!"

Ash unknowingly looked up at his older friend, Brock, who was clutching his own head with both hands as if in a great deal of pain. "What's wrong, Brock?" Ash's heart began to beat faster, dreading the horrendous revelation that Brock was sure to announce.

Brock repeatedly opened and closed his mouth and stuttered uncontrollably, unable to form any words in the utter disgust he felt for what Ash had just done. Still incapable of constructing a meaningful sentence, he raised a shaking hand and pointed to the half-full plastic bread bag that Ash had just placed down by the rest of the breakfast paraphernalia.

Ash glanced down at the bag. He frowned, forcing the cogs within his tiny mind to turn in order to understand what sort of message Brock was attempting to convey.

Finally Brock snapped somewhat out of his shocked state and stormed over to stand in front of Ash. Ash gulped as he looked up to see Brock's nostrils flare to an inconceivable size.

Without moving his eyes from Ash's, Brock bent down and picked up the bread bag. "How could you do this Ash? Did you think that you'd just be able to get away with it?"

"Um, Brock? I'm not sure I understand what you mean…"

"LOOK AT THIS!" Brock cried, pointing to the bag half-full with bread. In particular, his erect index finger indicated the section of the bag that was not currently containing bread. The thin plastic was slowly springing out from a tight twist that Ash had created in the top of the bag only minutes before.

"Did you think that you could just _twist_ the top of the bag and then shove it underneath the weight of the remaining bread? Did you think that that would satisfy the requirements of necessary food-storage and handling technique?" Brock screamed into Ash's face, who was currently attempting to shrink away from his rabid friend.

"I-I'm sorry Brock, I didn't mean to upset-"

"-QUIET!"

Brock bent back down to pick something small up off of the ground. He held a little piece of hard, white plastic in front of Ash, and continued to speak, "This, Ash, is the tag that you are supposed to secure around the top of the common bread bag." Ash watched as Brock spun the bread bag around while holding the top, and then as he fastened the plastic tag around the twist in a location just above the first accessible slice of bread within.

"See, it's _easy_," Brock said in a menacing tone, "But it seems that your puny mind cannot comprehend such a simple yet oh-so essential task."

Ash's face contorted into an expression of disbelief. "Brock, it's _just_ the bread. You don't have to get so worked up over it."

If Brock's eyes could have widened in fury, well… they would have.

As he opened his mouth to begin yet another rant on the importance of proper food storage, Misty emerged from her tent, lifting her arms into the air to stretch her muscles after a long night's rest. "What's all the fuss about out here?" Both boys turned to look at her as she queried in a whiny tone. At the sound of an even whinier noise somewhere about her feet, the girl bent down to pick up the ugly and ever-so-annoying Pokémon called Togepi.

"Well? What's going on?" Misty pressed the question as she walked over to the campfire beside Brock and Ash.

Brock only glared at Ash, before spinning on his heel to resume his knitting on a tree-stump a few metres away.

"Never mind," Ash finally answered, sitting back down on the ground to toast his bread on the campfire as he had been about to do before being so disturbingly interrupted.

Misty too sat down beside the campfire, placing the ugly egg-beast in her lap before spooning porridge into a metal camping bowl from a pot hanging over the fire.

"Hey Misty, we're leaving straight after breakfast so you might want to fix up your hair before we leave," said Ash, taking a zealous bite of his crisped toast.

Misty froze, her spoon paused in mid-air and her mouth hanging open in previous anticipation of the warm porridge. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke with malice, "What do you _mean_ fix up my hair?! I have already styled it this morning!"

Ash blinked in surprise. "But you've got spikes poking out everywhere and your ponytail isn't even straight. Didn't you look in the mirror? It's like, hanging off the side of your head."

Misty shut her eyes in frustration, her body shaking with pending anger. "THIS IS HOW I WEAR IT EVERYDAY YOU FOOL!"

A sweat drop ran down the side of Ash's face, and he smiled stupidly in a pathetic attempt to somehow remind her that she was secretly in love with him.

It did not work.

Half an hour later Ash was still rubbing his head from the several bashings he had received from Misty. The trio had, however, packed up all their belongings and were ready to continue on their journey. Each shouldered their packs and had only just begun walking along a gravel road that had miraculously appeared beside the camp when Ash suddenly cried out, clutching his elbow.

Brock and Misty instantly turned to look at their friend, each seeming to have forgotten their previous arguments experienced with Ash earlier that morning.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and watched as his face scrunched up hideously, signifying his obvious agony.

"It's… it's my scar," Ash finally managed to say. He turned his elbow over to reveal an odd-shaped and quite faded scar.

Brock and Misty's faces fell. "No… not the scar…" Brock murmured in a frightened tone.

All remained silent for a few minutes. "Uh, Ash?" Misty finally spoke, "What exactly does the scar mean again?" Brock looked intently to Ash, signalling he too had apparently temporarily forgotten.

A far-off look appeared in Ash's eyes and his voice took on a philosophical tone. "Well, it all happened when I was a very young child, perhaps not even three years old. I don't remember it myself, but my mother tells me that I was riding my bike and I…" Ash's eyes clouded over as if the recollection was quite a tender one for him, "I was riding my bike and I… I fell off of it." His voice trailed off as Brock and Misty gazed upon Ash, clearly taken by the heartbreaking story.

Ash shook his head to recollect his thoughts. "And so I now carry this scar; the peculiar lighting-bolt shape a continual reminder that that accident happened as an important part of destiny."

Brock frowned. "A lightning bolt? It looks more like a broken twig to me."

"No way! It looks like a tattoo gone wrong or something. Like, it was supposed to be a particular letter of the alphabet but the tattooist slipped," Misty argued, peering at the mark on Ash's elbow.

"You know from a distance, it doesn't even look like a scar. It just looks as though you haven't washed properly and still have dirt on you arm," Brock continued, engrossed in his analysis of the true form that Ash's scar took.

Finally Ash snatched his elbow away. "Look, it's a lightning bolt okay?! And right now it's hurting, so that means…"

Misty and Brock grudgingly stopped examining the disfigurement on Ash's arm. Misty listened to Ash's words carefully. "So that means… what? What does it mean, Ash?"

Ash's face took on a serious expression. "It means… that Those Who Must Not Be Named are close by," he explained in a grave voice.

Misty and Brock both cried in dismay. The three Pokémon trainers huddled in the middle of the road, terrified this by ominous occurrence.

"Wait…" Misty started, her petrified expression changing, "Since when were we not allowed to call Team Rocket by name?"

Brock and Ash exchanged glances of realisation.

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ash, his casual nature returning.

"We may as well stick around then," said Brock, "We can let Team Rocket catch up now and get it out of the way for the day, I suppose."

He took his knitting out of his backpack and settled himself on the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha!

Ahem. Yes. Well, I hope you like! Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Any sort of feedback would be muchly appreciated!

Till Next Time,

BansheeGirl.


	2. The One Camera

RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD

Written by BansheeGirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

VOLUME 2

* * *

"This colour would look so great on you, Misty," Brock said, holding something of a bright red hue up beside the girl's face.

Misty eyed Brock and his latest knitting accomplishment with contempt.

"They would wonderfully match those lovely suspenders you seem so fond of," Brock continued.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Brock raised his eyebrows. "Well, nobody in their right mind would ever wear a pair of red suspenders even for practical function, let alone fashion purposes. Surely they must have some sentimental value for you to don them without fail every day."

Misty's face grew crimson with rage. "_Excuse me_ for happening to think that they actually make quite an attractive feature on me! Like you would know anything about fashion, vest-boy!"

Brock instantly recoiled from Misty, protectively shielding the green vest he wore. His facial expression showed horrified bewilderment at the mockery his friend had made toward one of his most valued possessions.

"And keep your stupid man-knitting to yourself!" Misty chose to add, her voice steeped with loathing.

Brock shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine then, I'll keep the scarf for myself. It's your loss," he declared, and instantly wrapped the length of red wool around his neck.

Misty glared at her older friend, and quickly wiped away the foam forming at the corners of her mouth.

"You guys," came Ash's voice, snapping Brock and Misty from their hostilities, "Something's wrong with my Pokédex!"

Both Brock and Misty spun around to see Ash located a few metres away, bending over something unseeable to the pair. They walked over to the youngest member of the travelling trio and bent down on either side of him.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Brock asked.

Ash was holding his Pokédex out, looking worriedly down at the little red piece of technology. "It's not working! I've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes and it still won't register this Pokémon!" The boy frantically shook the Pokédex, as if the action would magically put right the handheld device.

Misty and Brock exchanged concerned glances, before Misty put a gentle hand on Ash's arm.

"Ash, that's not a Pokémon… that's a rock," she said quietly.

Ash blinked confusedly. He leant in towards the rock so that his nose was almost touching it. Misty and Brock waited anxiously for several minutes while Ash examined the large stone before he finally straightened to look at his friends.

"Oh! So it is!"

Misty and Brock groaned.

"_Riiight…_ So, is Team Rocket _ever_ going to show up?" Misty complained as she stood up with Brock and Ash. Almost as if on cue, a mysterious yet somewhat familiar tune began playing, seeming to come at the young Pokémon trainers from all directions.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female's voice pierced through the air.

"And make it double!" A male voice followed.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked up to see Jessie and James of Team Rocket standing back-to-back on a nearby tree branch. Behind them a stunning full moon glowed in a dark starry sky, even though it was still ten o'clock in the morning.

As was usual, Ash, Misty and Brock began moaning and whinging about the appearance of Team Rocket, even though on this occasion the three youths had actually been waiting around for the villains to arrive.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples with-"

As James faltered in his announcing of the notorious team motto, the adolescents standing on the ground beneath Team Rocket looked up in puzzlement.

"James! Why did you stop?!" Jessie shrieked.

James had a sickened look on his face. He quickly jumped down off the tree branch to the ground, before he dropped to all fours and crawled around in the dirt beside Ash and his companions.

"Where did it go!" James cried, displaying his growing distress with each second. He seemed to be scanning the earth beneath him as he frantically crawled around the vicinity of the tree he had previously been standing in.

Jessie too jumped down from the tree, clearly agitated by her partner's actions. "James! We need to hurry up and finish the motto! Stop crawling around in the dirt!"

James paused momentarily to look up at Jessie. "Jessie, my earpiece fell out! I _can't _finish the motto!"

A look of horror appeared on Jessie's face. "No… we have to find it _now_! Before it's too late!" She instantly dropped to her knees and followed James' suit by crawling around in search of the missing earpiece. "Meowth, come quickly! James' earpiece has fallen out!" Jessie yelled, summoning the remaining third of Team Rocket forth from his hiding place. The cat-Pokémon appeared, his expression of anguish indicating that he was fully aware of the consequences of this apparent loss.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked on as all three members of Team Rocket scrambled about on the ground before them. Slightly confused, Ash decided to ask what, exactly, was going on.

"What, exactly, is going on?"

Meowth peered up from the ground, the beginnings of a scorn showing on his furry features. "James' lost his earpiece. We gotta find it… before it's too late," he said hurriedly, his mind still mostly focused on finding the highly sought item.

"What does this earpiece do?" Brock questioned.

Meowth sighed angrily. "Look, if youse wanna know _dat_ bad, youse can get down here and help us look for it," he stated sternly.

The three youngsters looked questioningly at each other, before finally shrugging their shoulders and falling to their hands and knees to aid in the search.

"Da earpiece," Meowth began, "Is a highly advanced technological device dat both Jessie an' I also have. We, as a team, carefully plant them specifically inta our left ear every time we venture out on a mission, so dat dey can be activated whenever we have need ta recite our legendary motto."

Blank looks appeared on each Ash, Misty and Brock's faces.

"Errr… why? What do they do?" Misty queried in a mindless tone.

"Da earpieces play a recording of our motto, of course!" Meowth stated as if were plain obvious. "Without da earpieces we would _never_ be able ta remember the whole motto! Dere are five identical recordings dat play one after da other, so dat if something goes wrong, dere's a few more chances for us ta catch up. But if we don't find James' earpiece soon, all five recordings will have played… An' we'll never get a chance ta finish the motto…" Meowth's voice drifted off, a veil of sadness descending upon the small creature's very being.

Brock, who had never before realised just how annoying Meowth's accent was (especially when seen in print), seemed confused with this explanation. "Haven't you guys learnt the motto by heart yet? You've been repeating it non-stop for at least three years."

Meowth glared hatefully at the squinty-eyed boy, before a sudden shriek from Jessie caused him to turn his head away from the petty children he had inadvertently become engrossed in conversation with.

"The fourth recording is starting!" Jessie yelled hysterically.

Meowth looked back to Ash, Misty and Brock. "JUS' KEEP LOOKING, ALRIGHT?!" He demanded forcefully, and the three friends immediately bent their heads down to continue scanning for the prized earpiece.

As Jessie, James, Meowth, Misty and Brock maintained the search in the general area in which the earpiece would most likely be found, Ash found himself crawling deeper and deeper into the forest that ran adjacent to the road. While it was entirely impossible that he would find what the group was looking for, his fingers fell upon something else.

Something quite unexpected…

Unable to see because he was closing his eyes, Ash ran his hands over the object that he had found. It was circular… like a _ring_…

Ash opened his eyes in the excitement that he may have found a precious piece of treasure in the middle of a forest which he could trade on the black market for gym badges. Yet to his dismay what he had his fingers resting on was not a ring. It was merely the lens of a camera.

Ash picked up the camera, eying it over. It seemed like an ordinary camera, and had a black strap attached so that it could be hung around the photographer's neck. Ash was puzzled. Who would leave a camera in such a place? Perhaps it was broken. He decided to show his friends, and rose to his feet to head back towards the road.

He arrived to see Jessie, James and Meowth slumped miserably on the ground. Misty and Brock were sitting close by, also showing slight expressions of sorrow.

"Did you find the earpiece?" Ash asked.

James held a tiny device out in his gloved palm. "Yes. But we were too late…" His eyes welled up with tears. "WHY GOD, WHY?!" The lavender-haired Rocket screamed to the sky, and Jessie consoled him as he began crying uncontrollably.

Ash shifted on his feet uncomfortably, before remembering his discovery. He looked down at the camera in his hand. "Uh… I found this camera in the forest," he said.

Everyone peered up to look at the camera. It was something else entirely, though, that caused Misty to cry out in shock.

"Professor Oak?!"

Mysteriously, the old man had seemed to materialise out of nowhere to appear from the forest on the other side of the road. Everyone gasped as they too spied the Professor approaching the group. He was wearing a white lab coat that reached all the way to the ground, and was peculiarly carrying a long white staff.

"Professor Oak! What are _you_ doing here?!" Ash exclaimed, "And why do you have that weird stick-thingy?"

Professor Oak spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't have time to answer those questions right now, Ash. You must come with me now to a safe place, so we can talk." He looked down at the camera in Ash's hand.

"Ash… you have in your hand now… The One Camera."

* * *

Teehee! I am having so much fun writing this! I don't know if anyone is actually finding this fic funny… my mother says that I have a very weird sense of humour, so maybe it just sounds kinda dumb to a lot of people. But oh well! That's never stopped me before!

Please review! I'm not sure how long this fic is going to go for at the moment, so it'd be great to get some feedback about whether or not it's worth continuing. Thankyou!

Till Next Time,

BansheeGirl.


	3. Fairy Rings and Fairy Bread

RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD

Written by BansheeGirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

VOLUME 3

* * *

Professor Oak spun on his heel and began walking into the forest. "Come Ash. We must not delay. Our enemies will be upon us soon."

A wide grin appeared on Ash's face. He leapt forward excitedly after the professor, thrilled at thought that he would once again be able to take part in a planet-saving mission, gaining all the credit, before going back to his everyday life in the television series pretending that nothing had ever happened.

Back on the road, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James and Meowth stood around aimlessly. "Hey!" Misty finally yelled into the trees, "What about us?!"

There was no reply for several moments. Suddenly Professor Oak re-emerged from the forest displaying an annoyed expression. "Oh, fine then. Come along, you little parasites."

Brock and Misty exchanged astonished looks. They were not used to seeing such a side to the professor. Not having anything better to do, they shrugged their shoulders and walked into the forest after the old man anyway. The three Team Rocket members remained on the road and looked to each other with questioning expressions.

"What the hell," Jessie muttered, and tailed the Twerps and their geriatric leader into the forest. James and Meowth considered heading in the opposite direction to the nearest town to audition for the community production of _Fame_, but upon realising that they had forgotten to rehearse their songs the night before decided they had better catch up with Jessie.

The seven beings traipsed through the forest for precisely two hours, forty seven minutes and three seconds. As this time period neared its finish, the Twerps and Team Rocket found themselves led into a small clearing. Dotted at several points around the circular clearing were red and white-spotted toadstools.

"We are safe here. As you can see, we are standing in a fairy ring," Professor Oak said, motioning his hand towards the toadstools, "And thus we are protected by very sacred and sparkly magic. You may sit."

"A fairy ring? You can't be seri-"

"JUST SIT!"

Professor Oak's guests immediately dropped to the ground, each placing themselves in various yoga positions. The old man himself planted his buttocks on a tree stump, and took a moment to rearrange his floor-length lab coat so that it would not get any creases in it as he sat.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Misty yelled, causing everyone to turn around very quickly to look at her. "Where has Pikachu been this whole time?"

Everyone looked around blankly. Even Professor Oak looked bewildered. It was indeed true that Pikachu had been missing for the past two chapters.

Suddenly a strange expression contorted itself onto Ash's face. Everyone stared at him confusedly, unbeknownst that a hidden voice was secretly speaking telepathically to his mind. Finally Ash himself began to speak. No one was aware that he was merely following instructions from the strange voice inside his head to broadcast a certain announcement. "Uh… he's been at his… uh… Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, remember?"

Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth and Professor Oak looked unconvinced. They knew that Pikachu was too stubborn to go to any sort of mediation group that would help him with his drinking problem.

An unexpected rustling came from some bushes to the side of the clearing, and Pikachu, -as if by some _supernatural_ force-, appeared. He was wearing an Alcoholics Anonymous t-shirt. "Pi Pika-pi!" It said.

As Pikachu bounded over and plopped itself in Ash's lap, everyone finally seemed satisfied with the young Pokémon trainer's explanation for the electric rodent's absence. They re-settled themselves so that Professor Oak could begin his story.

Nobody saw a five-dollar note magically conjure itself in Ash's hand. He smiled to himself, and the author of this fic breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that when she had realised that she had completely forgotten to include the annoying yellow Pokémon in this fic, the only way to explain such an event without arousing suspicion in the other characters and indeed some readers was to bribe Ash, the Poekmon's own trainer, to explain Pikachu's non-attendance.

"As I mentioned before, Ash," Professor Oak began, "You happen to have stumbled across the One Camera. It is an ancient artefact that was brought into existence a couple of years ago…"

Professor Oak's tone suddenly became very serious, and the company before him looked around in awe as their very surroundings began to darken. Then they realised that a cloud had just temporarily blocked the sun. Before long it was nice and sunny again.

"But this is no ordinary artefact! This is an _evil_ thing, and you must remember that, Ash."

Ash gulped. He just remembered that he had forgotten to turn the iron off before they packed up camp that morning.

"The One Camera is evil, and it was forged by someone I believe you have already met…"

"Who, us?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak rolled his eyes. "No, the leprechauns doing the Macarena behind you."

Ash turned around, searching for the dancing leprechauns. "Where? I don't see them!"

Brock and Misty sighed. "They're over there, Ash. Near that tree," Brock said knowingly.

Ash's eyes finally fell upon the small men in green clothing. He had to resist the urge to walk over and join in. The Macarena had always been a favourite of his.

"But _you_ have also met the creator of the One Camera," Professor Oak continued, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "He goes by many aliases, but most know him as… _Snap_."

Both humans and Pokémon sitting in the fairy ring recoiled at the mention of the name. _Snap_.

"Snap! We met him back in Kanto!" Misty exclaimed, shuddering at the memory. "He was so annoying! He just went on and on about how great he was because one of his pathetic pictures got into some obscure magazine that nobody reads!"

"Yes. It seems you have truly experienced the wrath of Snap, the Annoying Photographer. Lord knows how long he can rant about his stupid photographs." Professor Oak stopped talking at the appearance of a brunette-haired girl beside him. She was holding out a platter of bread cut into little triangles with 100's & 1000's sprinkled on the top.

"Ah! The fairy bread!" He eagerly took several pieces. "Everyone, this is Hannah. She is the resident fairy of my fairy ring. She keeps watch and alerts me of any news in the forest. Mostly she just makes fairy bread though." The professor greedily shoved the bread into his mouth.

Everyone looked at Hannah as she walked around offering fairy bread to everyone. Though Professor Oak had called her the 'resident fairy', she was merely just a human in a fairy costume. On that note, her costume was quite revealing for that of a fairy, and she had pulled two annoying locks of hair deliberately out of her ponytail to fall down into her eyes. After Professor Oak snatched the last pieces of fairy bread off of the platter, Hannah walked away. Everyone noticed that she walked with a rather… _accentuated _sway of the hips. Everyone but Brock, who was too busy staring at her butt.

Hannah walked over to a tree stump. She lifted the top of the stump up, which was hinged onto one side. Revealing that the stump was hollow and actually led to a secret underground house, she jumped in. Everyone turned back to the professor.

"Anyway," he said, licking his fingers, which had become smeared with many different colours from the 100's and 1000's on the fairy bread. "The One Camera is the bane of Snap's power. Without it, he cannot take pictures, and therefore he cannot continuously gloat about how wonderful those pictures are. While we now have it, at this very moment he and his army of rabid Caterpie are on their way to recapture the One Camera. We cannot risk letting that happen. So we must destroy it, lest he never take a photo again."

The youths and their Pokémon stared up at Professor Oak with fearful looks on their faces. "But how?" Ash finally asked.

"You must take the camera to the one substance potent enough to destroy the very fabric of its existence…

Jessie's hair gel."

* * *

…And that's it for Volume 3! Hope everyone liked it! Please keep your reviews coming, they've all been so great!

Apart from that _one_ of course, where the reviewer claimed that I was seriously deranged! How rude! And therefore it does not surprise me that that reviewer was my own sister, Hannah! Grrr! She has no sense of humour, nor appreciation for fanfiction/anime! Teeheehee, so I incorporated her into this chapter as Professor Oak's fairy bread maker! Plus, drew out a few of her… _idiosyncrasies. _Mwahahahaha! How do you like that, fairy bread slave!

Ahem. Sorry. Just a bit of friendly sibling rivalry. Really.

Anyway, stay tuned for Volume 4!

BansheeGirl.


	4. Through Fire and Ice

RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD

Written by BansheeGirl

A/N: Yep, I have returned! I know, long time, no see. But it seems that my duty as a school student has reigned over my duty as an author of late, and for that I am sorry. I don't actually know if there's anyone out there who has actually been pining for me to continue with this fic, but here goes anyway!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

VOLUME 4

* * *

The five youths and their Pokémon immediately understood what had to be done. Professor Oak looked to Jessie.

"It is up to you, Rocket girl, to lead the group. For now all of us must work together in harmonious mushy-ness that can only be described by the instance of BansheeGirl's earlier works of fanfiction."

Jessie's eyes widened at this last comment. The task before her was going to be much more difficult than she had ever imagined.

She stood up, indicating that she was willing to rise to the tremendous responsibility placed upon her. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, James, Meowth, Professor Oak and a mouldy piece of cheese that had somehow managed to find its way into the fairy ring unnoticed followed suit.

Ash walked over to Jessie, the One Camera hanging around his neck. "Temporary truce?" He asked, extending his hand out to the female Team Rocket member. Jessie rolled her eyes. Not again. Hadn't she been through enough when she was actually forced to be _cousin_ to Ash in the fic _Evolution_? The thought of her being nice to the egotistical little runt ever again made her retch.

But then again… she did end up pashing James at the end of _Evolution_.

She glanced over at her partner-in-crime. Or more specifically, she glanced over at her partner-in-crime's butt, as he seemed to be bending over to examine what appeared to be a mouldy piece of cheese.

"Fine," Jessie agreed, still staring at James' butt as she shook Ash's hand.

Everyone smiled, jumping around exchanging high-fives as the _Lizzie McGuire _theme played somewhere in the background. Hannah, Professor Oak's 'resident fairy', emerged to place daisy-chains around everyone's necks.

"Let us be on our way!" Professor Oak exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed his weird stick-thingy and a satchel full of fairy bread, before marching out of the clearing and into the forest beyond. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Team Rocket ran to keep up with the frail old man.

The group trekked through bush, fire, desert, oceans, rocky mountains and icy glaciers until Ash was finally revoked of his navigating position. Indeed, the Team Rocket encampment – where Jessie's hair gel was located – was only a few mere minutes' walk from Professor Oak's fairy ring in the first place.

As a result everyone tied Ash up in a very small bag and dragged him behind them as Professor Oak directed the group back en route to the Rocket encampment. In the next thirty-seven minutes friendships were forged, unforgettable memories were made and recipes were swapped…

…The bonds of the fellowship grew stronger.

The group continued walking until Brock finally halted. "Look!" He cried, pointing up toward the sky. Everyone stopped sipping the thickshakes they'd bought at a McDonalds they'd passed not long ago, and peered up above the trees to see a haze of purple fog far in the distance.

"They're the fumes from my hair gel! We're getting closer!" Jessie squealed with a rather unpleasant look plastered upon her face.

"…Brain freeze?" Misty asked.

Jessie nodded, massaging the side of her head while contradictorily continuing to drink her thickshake.

A muffled sound came from behind the group.

"Mnph! Phert ungh rhyshtophl!"

Everyone looked to the extremely small bag that contained Ash. It appeared that he had regained consciousness as the group had stopped to acknowledge the hair gel fumes in the distance. Misty rolled her eyes.

"What do you want this time, Ash?"

"Ghyrty fhortog!"

Anger boiled inside of Misty. "Ash, can you stop speaking in Pidgin Kantoish! You know that none of us speak that language!" Ash had always tried to rub it in Misty's face that he had been able to learn the language of the native savages of Kanto, while she, the decidedly smarter one, couldn't.

"Okay, okay!" Ash's voice came from within the bag. "Could someone please let me out now? Please?"

Misty looked to Brock. Brock looked to Pikachu. Pikachu looked to Meowth. Meowth looked to Jessie. Jessie looked to James. James looked to Professor Oak. Professor Oak looked with bulging eyes to a small photograph he held, drooling whilst simultaneously whispering over and over again, "_Delia… oh Delia…_"

Brock peered over Professor Oak's shoulder. "Wow, who's the hot babe in the bikini!" He exclaimed.

Professor Oak snapped out of his trance, nervously shoving the photograph into the folds of his lab coat. Wiping the drool from the sides of his mouth, he began to speak, "Ahem. Ah… yes, I suppose you can let the boy out now."

Misty walked over and untied the bag. Ash crawled out, his clothes drenched in various places with dark red blood.

"Oh, Ash, look at all your sexy wounds!" Misty cried. "I had no idea you would get so hurt when we dragged you over that kilometre of extremely jagged and pointy rocks! You poor thing!" She gently helped him to sit down on a patch of fresh green grass and began tending to his injuries with a first-aid kit that had somehow materialised out of nowhere.

James clasped his hands together. "Awww… look at that… how sweet!"

Jessie's eyes darted worriedly to her friend. "What! Don't tell me you're a Pokéshipper!"

James looked to Jessie with a puzzled look on his face. "Of course… duh! Those two are so perfect for one another… they're both so… young… so naïve… annoying… and not to mention pretentious… it's a match made in heaven!"

Jessie scorned. "You have to be kidding!"

James crossed his arms. "Well… if you're not a Pokéshipper, then what are you?"

"A Gymshipper, of course," she said, tilting her head up nonchalantly. "Misty deserves someone much more mature and level-headed than that conceited little brat."

James rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. You call _him_ mature and level-headed?" James pointed over to Brock, who was leaning suavely against a tree giving suggestive looks to a totodile, whom he had mistaken for an Officer Jenny.

Jessie puffed her cheeks out angrily like a Jigglypuff. "I… you… well…" she appeared stuck for words. "I… hope you know that you are _really_ beginning to strain this friendship, James!" she spat. She flounced off to try and convince Brock to stop asking a flustered-looking totodile to go out on a date with him.

After several minutes of utter confusion, the fellowship finally began to recompose themselves in order to press on toward the Rocket encampment. "Should I hold the map?" Ash asked, his clothes suddenly free of the copious amount of blood that had soaked them only moments before.

"NO!"

Ash shrunk away from the livid group before him. He began to pout self-pitifully, but saw something pounce out from the bushes to the group's left that made him positively shriek with horror.

Both humans and Pokémon gasped as they too laid eyes on the disgusting creature that had emerged from the depths of the forest. Its body was emaciated and it hunched over on all fours. Its eyes bulged out of its head gruesomely and long, matted tendrils of hair hung wet over its head. The creature's body was a sickly pale colour, and its hands and feet appeared gargantuan compared to its gaunt limbs.

Yet there was one undeniable feature of this pathetic creature that signalled to the fellowship its true identity. And it was an identity that the group knew all too well.

A tacky orange headband hung loosely from the creature's oversized skull...

…It was Tracey Sketchit.

* * *

Whew! It feels good to be writing again! Once again, I dearly hope that everyone liked this chappie!

Please review this fic, I'd love to know what anyone is thinking about it thus far. I'm open for suggestions – if you'd like to see a certain something in upcoming chapters I'll do my best to work it in! Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed already – 'speshly Tear and Eevee – you know you guys rock!

Hopefully it won't be so long before I write the next chapter!

Adios Amigos!

BansheeGirl.


	5. I Like Pointy Things

RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD

Written by BansheeGirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment! Please review after reading! Thankyou!

VOLUME 5

* * *

"Ewww! Gross!" Ash exclaimed, pointing his finger at the ugly, deformed creature that was Tracey Sketchit. Each member of the group took a moment to gaze upon Tracey in order to fully analyse and acknowledge the complete and utter vulgarity of the being before them.

That was when he pounced.

In a matter of seconds Tracey had knocked Ash to the ground. The filthy creature was madly clawing at the Pokémon trainer's neck, while Ash flailed his arms about wildly with his eyes clenched tightly shut, screaming at the top of his lungs like a girl.

"It is mine! Gives it to me, my pre- errr… I mean… lovelinesssss!" Tracey hissed, who was now standing on top of Ash. He was frantically trying to wrench the One Camera from the boy's neck.

After Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Team Rocket enjoyed a few blissful moments of watching Ash being mauled by an emaciated creature wearing an orange headband, Brock and James finally yanked Tracey away. They tied him to a tree with some leftover noodles and each grabbed a pointy stick to poke Tracey in the ribs while the others came over to investigate the creature's appearance.

Misty walked up to look in Tracey's bulging, malformed eyeballs. "Tracey! What happened to you? You look so… so…"

"Thin?" Meowth helpfully added.

"Exactly! I hardly recognised you!" Misty grinned in awe.

Tracey hissed again. He squirmed about as James and Brock continued to poke him in the ribs with pointy sticks, but the noodles held him firmly in place. "Gives it to me! Now! It isss my lovelinesssss!"

Confused expressions appeared on everyone's faces. Those McDonalds thickshakes sure had a nasty brain freeze effect.

Finally Professor Oak spoke. "You see, my children-"

"-Um, I'm not sure I'm really comfortable with an old guy wearing a dress referring to us as his 'children'," Jessie cut in, eyeing the tacky white lab coat that the professor was dressed in, "None of us are your children. So just… just don't." The fiery-haired girl seemed to be rather disturbed.

A nervous look appeared on Professor Oak's face as he anxiously glanced to and from Ash. "Ah… yes... I guess… you're right," he laughed uneasily, hoping no one would notice the tension in his voice. Luckily Pikachu had found more pointy sticks and everyone was too busy poking Tracey.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" The Professor gathered himself to begin speaking once more. The others turned to look at the old man, whilst still repeatedly pushing their pointy sticks into the noodle-restrained creature. "This creature… whom I believe was once an associate of yours…"

Ash and Misty blushed with embarrassment. Letting Tracey tag along with them throughout the Orange Islands was certainly a mistake they would never forget. It seemed to be rank along with certain _other_ mistakes… such as that incident at the Indigo Plateau involving Gary's cheerleaders, seven bottles of whisky, a chainsaw and several large suitcases. But _that_, of course, is another story for another day. Hey – do you think it's just a _coincidence_ that those cheerleaders seem to have suddenly _disappeared_?

"Indeed, Tracey became my own assistant back at my laboratory in Pallet Town for a while," Professor Oak continued. "This creature you see before you is a direct example of what the One Camera can do to a person. If you do not succeed in destroying the One Camera in the toxicity of Jessie's hair gel, Ash, you will become just like Tracey…"

Ash stood stunned. His eyes welled up with tears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" PLEASE, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The young boy collapsed to the ground in a distraught mess. Misty bent down to lovingly console him.

At the sign of affection between Ash and Misty, a smile appeared on James' face and he smirked at Jessie. She whacked him over the head with her pointy stick.

"But when did Tracey ever have the One Camera, Professor?" Brock asked.

The professor gave a solemn look to the squinty-eyed boy. "That is the dreadfulness of it all, Brock. The One Camera is so powerful that Tracey did not even have to possess it for it to destroy him."

Professor Oak was met with expressions of misunderstanding. Or rather, expressions of no understanding whatsoever.

He sighed. "As you know, Tracey called himself a 'Pokémon Watcher'. His annoying habit of pulling out his sketchbook to draw anything of complete uninterestingness I'm sure is familiar to you all. And what made this trait even more annoying was the fact that his sketches looked like the scribbles of a three-year old. Who was born with no fingers. And was blind."

The humans and Pokémon before Professor Oak nodded in mutual agreement. Tracey hissed and flailed against the tree.

"Anyway, despite Snap, the Annoying Photographer's pathetically poor handiwork at his chosen art, nobody could deny that his photographs nevertheless were more lifelike than Tracey's petty sketches. And this drove Tracey mad with envy. He wanted to steal the One Camera; steal its power. And so that search to steal the One Camera has brought Tracey to this grotesque state, and has brought him before us here today."

Everybody stood in silence, processing the information that Professor Oak had just relayed.

"Gives it to me! I needs it! My lovelinesssss!" Tracey screamed.

Again, silence.

"Sooooo… what do we do now?" Ash finally asked the professor. All eyes turned to the old man.

Professor Oak scratched his chin in thought. His eyes suddenly lit up with realisation. Beaming, he held up the bottom end of his white staff. Coincidentally, it was pointy. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Team Rocket grinned.

For the next hour the fellowship took pleasure in poking Tracey with their pointy sticks. Yet as the sun began to set, they realised that it was time to continue their journey to once and for all destroy the One Camera. With remorse, everyone tossed their sticks away into the forest.

"What do we do about Tracey?" Misty asked.

Professor Oak looked to the pathetic, emaciated creature, who was now bleeding from a series of pinprick wounds all over his body. "Oh, just leave him there. If we're lucky the Rattata's will eat the rest of him before morning."

Seeming satisfied with this answer, the fellowship turned and began walking once again toward the haze of purple fog far in the distance, leaving the excruciated cries of Tracey behind. To pass the time, everyone sang "This is the song that never ends…" from Lambchops. That is, all except for Brock, who had decided to knit a green beret. After constantly crashing into trees – not because he couldn't walk and knit at the same time, but because he had no eyes – Brock reluctantly decided to put away the knitting until the group could come to a rest.

As it was, Professor Oak decided that the group should stop for the night. As luck would have it, right at the very moment the professor announced this, a Pokémon Centre appeared. Right there in the middle of the forest.

The group of people and Pokémon walked into the Pokémon Centre. A Nurse Joy greeted them… uh, joyfully. A wave of calm seemed to wash over the fellowship as they finally relaxed to settle down for the night. Professor Oak decided to go straight to sleep, but this appeared to be quite a task as Pikachu had super-glued his eyes open. Misty cooked four kilograms of seafood marinara, which she then went on to devour all by herself. Ash did some light reading on ancient theatre styles. Brock played strip poker with Meowth. Jessie and James made out in the medicine closet.

And Nurse Joy? Well, she made a very important telephone call…

"Hello? Master Snap, is that you?

…

I have some very important information for you…

…

What? Oh, wait, let me just see… Um, they're pink. With frills.

…

Yes. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that a certain _camera_ has arrived at the Pokémon Centre tonight. I trust you shall be arriving soon.

…

I will see you in a few hours then.

…

Uh, no… they haven't changed. They're still pink.

…

Yes, I'm sure!"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you are liking this fic! PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I really don't want to be wasting my time continuing this story if nobody is enjoying it. Believe me, I'd rather you tell me it's stupid now than getting to the tenth chapter and suddenly realising, "Hey… I haven't gotten ANY reviews for the last five chapters! This story is crap!"

So please let me know what you think! Muchly appreciated - I highly value my reviewers!

Till Next Time,

BansheeGirl.


	6. Reveal the Goddess in You

RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD

Written by BansheeGirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

VOLUME 6

* * *

Brock scowled. He angrily flipped his bedcovers off and sat up on the side of his bed. It was such a pain having no eyes. Not only could he not see two inches in front of him, but going to sleep also appeared to a problem. How could he shut his eyelids to drift off into peaceful slumber, when alas he had no eyelids?

On the bunk-bed above Brock, Ash snored almost tauntingly. Brock scowled once more. He surveyed the rest of the room. The others also slept peacefully.

He hated these people. He hated them for being able to sleep, when he could not. He would make them pay.

Brock tiptoed around to the end of his bed, and rummaged around in his backpack. At last he pulled out his trusty Venus '_Divine_' razor. After all, it had new intensive moisture. And strips enriched with natural aloe and botanical oils – for divinely smooth skin. To reveal the goddess in you.

But tonight… tonight he would be using his prized glory for a very different purpose. He glanced around at the sleeping members of the fellowship.

Yes… he was going to shave their eyebrows off.

Brock peered around. Who would he start with? He looked to Jessie, who was sleeping on the bottom bunk next to his. She had such perfect, shapely eyebrows. Why couldn't he ever get arches like that?

Yet as he began advancing on the sleeping Rocket girl, Brock noticed something rather out of the ordinary. On the next set of bunk-beds, the top bed was empty. It was Misty's bed. Brock frowned. What was that little runt getting up to?

Reluctantly putting his razor away, Brock slipped out of the sleeping quarters to find Misty. It didn't take long to find her. He wondered why the groans of agony coming from the toilet hadn't woken up the rest of the group.

Brock waited outside the toilet door. Finally he heard the toilet flush and Misty emerged, dramatically gripping her stomach.

"Ew, that's disgusting Misty," Brock somehow managed to articulate, covering his nose and mouth with a sombrero. The stench emanating from the toilet threatened to overtake his very consciousness.

Misty shrugged. "Must've been something bad in that seafood marinara." She ignored the voice at the back of her head telling her that it was her fault for including her _whole_ goldeen in the night's meal.

The two stood in silence.

"So…" Brock offered, trying to inconspicuously stroll away from the entrance of the toilet. The pair walked over to a small merchandise display that was set up by the Pokémon Centre's counter. Misty spun a rotating stand around, trying to find her name among the personalised mini licence-plates.

"What! _Mitsy_!" She cried. "How could they have '_Mitsy_', and not have 'Misty'!" Her face boiled red with fury. And also partly because she was trying ever-so-hard to force back the urge to dash to the toilet again.

"Here, let me see if mine's there…" Brock said calmly, spinning the stand around. "_Borck_!" He shouted in exclamation (hence the exclamation-mark). "_Borck_? They have '_Borck_' but they don't have 'Brock'! What is this! Whose name is '_Borck_'!"

Frantically Brock and Misty spun the stand around to see if the others' names were there. "_Jesse_! _Profesor Oke_!" Misty shouted in disbelief. "WHAT KIND OF BAD FANFICTION WRITER MADE THESE LICENCE-PLATES!"

Both of the teenagers fell to the floor in exasperation, each too distraught to comfort the other. It took a good seventeen seconds for Brock and Misty to get over such a traumatic experience. Sighing, the pair looked at each other.

"What now?" Brock asked.

"…Well… There's still some seafood marinara left…"

Brock grimaced. The awful smell from before still choked his nostrils. "Sounds good."

As the pair stood up to head toward the kitchen, a sudden noise against the glass outside wall of the Pokémon Centre made them both jump with slight unease. Brock and Misty looked to one panel of wall to see the underside of a caterpie, its suction-pad-feet stuck firmly to the glass. The caterpie was foaming at the mouth.

"No… it can't be…" Brock murmured apprehensively.

Before they knew it scores of caterpie were flung through the darkness upon the glass exterior of the Pokémon Centre. With each thud and clearly distinguishable series of sucking sounds, another mouth-foaming caterpie clung to the glass, peering in at the petrified Brock and Misty.

"It's… it's Snap's army of rabid caterpie!" Brock finally yelled in a panic. "He's here! Snap's here!" He screamed a high-pitched scream, and retreated back into the sleeping quarters with Misty close at his heel. Both ran around screaming their high-pitched screams, waving their arms above their heads uncontrollably in a hope that the others would wake up and save them.

Before long the rest of the group had awoken, and upon hearing Brock and Misty's panicked announcement they too were running around wildly in their pyjamas screeching at the top of their lungs. That is, all but Professor Oak, who, despite having his eyes super-glued open, was still in a very deep sleep.

The teenagers and Pokémon of the fellowship knew that Professor Oak would know how to stop Snap. They had to wake him somehow.

Luckily Misty came up with the ingenious idea of elbowing Professor Oak in the groin to rouse him from his slumber.

The professor sat bolt upright, tears streaming down his face. Coincidentally, these tears appeared to counteract the effects of the superglue that had previously held his eyes permanently open. He blinked, not knowing whether to laugh or cry like a sad, sad little baby.

"Professor! Snap is here! Snap is here! HE'S GOING TO GET US! You have to do SOMETHING!" Ash screamed, violently shaking the blankets on the old man's bed.

It took a moment before comprehension appeared in Professor Oak's eyes. The professor then promptly screamed louder than any of the teenagers had previously been screaming, tore out of his bed and ran out of the sleeping quarters to escape upstairs to the second and highest level of the Pokémon Centre. Because if all else fails in a threatening situation, the answer is to always run upstairs. After all, if the threat follows you upstairs, you can always jump out a window and risk paraplegia instead.

After a slight moment of confusion, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth darted after Professor Oak to the top floor of the Pokémon Centre. They put a bowl of Corn Flakes at the top of the stairs to delay Snap when he eventually did find out where the fellowship had escaped to.

Weaving through corridors, the group finally found Professor Oak in a large common room. They shut the door and built a barricade of Lego pieces against it.

Professor Oak stood in the middle of the room biting his nails.

"What do we do, Professor?" Misty pleaded to know, scared out of her wits.

The professor continued biting his nails, saying nothing.

Suddenly, an old man wearing a tacky brown suit appeared. "That PC in the corner there is for any Pokémon Trainer to use. Naturally, that means you're welcome to use it, too."

Silence.

"Where'd you come from, old man?" Jessie finally said.

The man spoke again. "That PC in the corner there is for any Pokémon Trainer to use. Naturally, that means you're welcome to use it, too."

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. Was this loony capable of saying anything else?

"Hey, we can use the PC to email the Police Department to get some Jennys over here to help us!" Brock exclaimed excitedly. He dashed over to the computer and turned it on. In the meantime, Misty elbowed the old man in the groin and shoved him into a pot plant.

Brock waited for the computer to boot up. And he waited. And waited. "Darn it!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. "It's only Windows '95! We don't have time!"

Suddenly Brock looked up to see an evil-looking Nurse Joy standing beside the computer, holding up the computer lead.

"I don't think so," she scorned menacingly. She then swiftly bit down on the computer lead, severing it in two – severing the fellowship's dear connection with the outside world, and with their any source of help.

Of course, in the process Nurse Joy was electrocuted to death.

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! What will happen next? Will Snap regain control of the One Camera? Can the fellowship devise a plan to foil The Annoying Photographer? Just _where _has Togepi been for the past five chapters? All will be revealed (maybe) in the next instalment of RANDOM MISADENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD!

Oh yeah. Please review! _Thankyou_, darlink! (Yes, we just got The Incredibles on DVD. The voice in my head seems to have taken on a slight Edna Mode intonation.)

Till Next Time,

BansheeGirl.


	7. Wacka Wacka DooDoo Yeah

**RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD**

Written by BansheeGirl

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment! Please review after reading! Thankyou!

**VOLUME 7**

* * *

A limp Nurse Joy fell to the floor, her lifeless body still twitching with electric charges. Brock knelt down beside her, tears streaming down his face. 

"My love! My one, dear, true love! How could you betray me! And look what this betrayal has done! It has fried you! Fried your very muscles so that they compare only to the French fries we bought at McDonalds just yesterday! How could you! How could you do this to me!" Brock sobbed uncontrollably. Secretly he slipped off her shoes and shoved them down his pyjama pants. Hey – there was no sense in leaving them there to waste. It wasn't as if _she_ needed them anymore.

The group's attention was suddenly shifted from the slightly melodramatic scene before them as a multitude of Lego blocks were sent flying across the room.

Standing where the door had once been was none other than Snap, the Annoying Photographer. He wiped away the Corn Flakes crumbs from around his mouth, and began to laugh maniacally.

"Give the camera to me now, fool!" Snap bellowed, holding his arm out toward Ash. A cute little charm bracelet jingled on his wrist.

"No!" Ash retorted, running away. To the other side of the room.

"You will regret those words!" Snap yelled.

For some reason Snap's threat did not have the intended effect on his prey. Everyone stood around with confused looks on their faces instead of shrinking away in fear. Alas, it appeared that this was merely due to a simple grammatical error. "Uh… actually, Ash only said one word, Snap." James corrected.

Snap's eyes turned to the purple-haired Rocket. Boiling with anger, he hurled a javelin through James' chest.

Screams filled the second-floor common room as James fell to the floor, blood spurting out of his body where the javelin entered his chest, and again on the posterior aspect of his body where the point of the javelin protruded from his back.

Snap again laughed evilly, gripping his stomach with the mere pain of laughing so hard. This was soon halted, however, as he was knocked to the ground by a certain fiery haired and coincidentally fiery-tempered girl. Jessie pinned him to the ground, and revealed a weapon that made everyone in the room gasp.

It was her pointy stick.

Little had the group previously known that Jessie had in fact been unable to part with her treasured torture device, and had kept it for when she would need it once again.

That time was now.

Furiously Jessie stabbed Snap with the stick. She stabbed and stabbed and stabbed again, until Snap finally found the strength to shove a roll of duct tape up her nose. In Jessie's few stunned moments, Snap quickly took the chance to tie her to a chair and feed her a bucket of tuna-flavoured pudding before washing it all down with a gallon of strawberry Quik.

Still tied to the chair and verging on delirium, Jessie hung her head in defeat.

Snap stood victoriously, challenging the other members of the fellowship. Despite the series of bleeding pinprick wounds dotted across his body and an extremely bad haircut, the Annoying Photographer now seemed stronger than ever.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" He boomed, strands of saliva flying from his mouth with the pronunciation of every word.

"Make me, you big doodle-brain!" Ash yelled, trying to make his threat sound as menacing as he could.

Fire burned in Snap's eyes. Literally. His eyes were on fire. He thrashed about uncontrollably, waving his arms all around and just running running running like a constipated wiener dog.

"Quick!" Professor Oak yelled. "This is Snap's one weakness! He has a syndrome where his eyeballs can spontaneously burst into flames at any given time! Now is our chance to escape!"

As the fire from Snap's eyeballs leapt from his body onto the carpet, the doorway leading into the corridor and downstairs became blocked by a wall of flame. There was only one way out.

"Geronimo!" Professor Oak cried as he smashed through a window and fell helplessly to the ground below. Similar cries were made as the rest of the fellowship threw themselves out of the second-storey window. Miraculously (do do do do do do do do) no one was hurt, and the six humans, Pikachu and Meowth escaped into the forest beyond. After running for approximately nine-and-a-half seconds, the group collapsed to the ground, exhausted from their dangerously close brush with death.

Through the trees the group watched as the structure of the Pokémon Centre crumpled to the ground in flames. The agonising wail of the hundreds of caterpie that had been clinging to the Centre's walls was all that could be heard for miles. The group took a moment to quietly relish the macabre symphony.

"Will Snap have survived?" Ash finally questioned.

Professor Oak sighed. "I don't know, Ash. I just don't know. I do not know the true extent of his power. But I am truly doubtful that anyone can cheat death."

"Can someone help get this thing out of me?" James piped, gripping the javelin protruding from his chest and trying desperately to yank it out.

"James?" Jessie exclaimed disbelievingly. She jumped forward on the chair she was tied to. "You're alive!"

James shrugged, while Ash and Brock slid the long spear from the Rocket's torso. "Of course I did. I was wearing a javelin-proof vest." He looked down where the javelin once stuck out from his chest. There was no blood to prove that he had previously been impaled upon anything of the sort; his jacket was now simply torn slightly in the places where a spear-like object _might_ have skewered him.

As James walked over to untie Jessie from her chair, the group watched one last time as the Pokémon Centre was razed to the ground.

"Hey Misty, where's Togepi?" Brock asked.

"Togepi is in my bag. He's been sleeping in there ever since yesterday morning," Misty explained.

Brock faltered. "Isn't your bag… back in the Pokémon Centre?"

Misty's eyes widened. "Oh… whoops…"

The others exchanged glances. An awkward moment of silence followed.

"Well, I never really liked the thing anyway. It was such a hassle to carry around all the time. It's a bit of a relief, actually. Having it burned to a crisp, I mean." Misty said offhandedly.

Ash and Brock sighed with relief. They too were glad of the egg-beast's sudden demise. They were only sorry that the group had not been able to salvage any of Togepi's remains to serve as scrambled eggs for breakfast. Daylight was breaking and stomachs were beginning to rumble.

"Well, come on. We'd better keep going. We have no idea if Snap survived, so the quest to destroy the One Camera must still be fulfilled, lest we all end up like Togepi." Professor Oak was met with unenthusiastic expressions.

Sighing, he continued. "If we're lucky there'll be another McDonald's on the way and we can stop for breakfast."

With a show of instant smiles the fellowship continued on their way, trekking though the forest in their pyjamas en route for the Team Rocket encampment. With Professor Oak at the lead in his dashing man-nightie, Ash in pyjama pants and a Care Bears t-shirt, James in naught but boxer shorts (!), Jessie in a scant negligee and Misty in an over-sized t-shirt (of course with suspenders to hold her… uh, underpants up), the group were content with the knowledge that they blended in with the natural foliage of the forest environment.

Oh, and of course Brock brought up the rear wearing his trusty flannelettes. And Nurse Jenny's white high-heeled shoes. And a knitted green beret…

* * *

Ha ha! Sorry if that little chappie was a bit violent for anyone! But these things just had to happen! To accept randomness, the possibility of very violent and bad-sounding things must also be accepted! You have been warned! 

On that note… please review this story! Free green berets for every reviewer! And I'll throw in James' boxer shorts if you can identify the CD I was listening to when I wrote this chappie! Teehee!

And if anyone is worried about the recurrences of McDonalds in this fic, do not be alarmed! I am not an obsessive McDonalds maniac! In fact, I don't even like McDonalds! I hate all McDonalds food! I think it should be banned! It is evil! EVIL!

Till Next Time (which might be a little while, seeing as my school holidays finish today and tomorrow I must bear the pain of heading back to one of the many slave-driving institutions we all know and love),

BansheeGirl.


	8. A Very Damp Death

**RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD**

**Written by BansheeGirl**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

**A/N:** Yes yes, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this ficcie! But hey – better late than never, right? Anywho, please enjoy and do review after reading! Thankyou!

**VOLUME 8**

**

* * *

**  
Brock dropped the can of mouldy asparagus stalks that he was holding as he caught sight of the girl standing behind the McDonalds counter. She had gorgeous silver locks that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, mysterious sky-blue eyes and a smile that could win over an army of rabid caterpie in no time. Her nametag read 'Jasmine-Aurora-Ruby-Isabella-Sophia'. She was destined to emerge from a difficult childhood and a lowly job at McDonalds, to become a legend of greatness and superstardom. 

Things became very wet as Brock began drooling over the seemingly perfect woman before him.

"Brock, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Misty yelled, morphing her voice so that it sounded like she was speaking in slow motion. She dramatically extended her arm out toward the older boy. "Don't do it!"

Brock appeared as though he did not hear the cries of anguish from his orange-haired friend. As his drooling increased to a dangerous level, Ash quickly waded over to join Misty in her attempt to stop Brock before it was too late.

"Brock, can't you see! Look at her! SHE'S A MARY-SUE!" Ash grabbed Brock's arm, desperately trying to pull him toward the exit of the fast-food restaurant.

Brock yanked his arm away, bitch-slapping Ash so that the younger boy lost balance and slipped beneath the surface of the still-rising flood of drool. Ash resurfaced, coughing and spluttering and just generally attempting to remove any of Brock's saliva from his own facial cavities. The commotion aroused the attention of Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu and Professor Oak, who luckily had finished their Happy Meals and so swam over to try and put a stop to the madness.

"What's going on?" Jessie queried.

Misty had only to point to the sad scene before them for the new arrivals to understand. Expressions of fear exchanged amongst the group as the fellowship realised this could potentially be the greatest threat to be faced on their perilous journey. Aside from Brock everyone realised the inescapability and sheer persistence of the dreaded May-Sue.

"C'mon Brock, she's a Mary-Sue! She's not good enough for you!" Ash wailed once more, his voice carrying the image of a pitiful, lonely and desperate loser. No guessing why he pulled it off so well.

Brock seemed to rouse somewhat from his trance, and turned to Ash with an indignant glare. "What are you talking about? Her name isn't Mary-Sue! It's Jasmine-Aurora-Ruby-Isabella-Sophia! And we were made to be together!" He then flung himself over the counter and seized the silver-haired girl protectively. She simply smiled her smile that could win over an army of rabid caterpie in no time, and gazed vaguely at Brock with her mysterious sky-blue eyes.

More expressions of anxiety were exchanged as the members of the fellowship contemplated Brock's fate, and indeed their own as they now had to tread water to stay afloat in Brock's ocean of drool. They shouted words that they hoped would convince their friend of his folly.

"Can't you see! Just look at the impossible etherealness of her appearance!"

"Her name! How typically exotic!"

"Destined to arise from a life of woe and misery to one of heroism and fame! It's all there Brock! Can't you see it!"

"BROCK, CAN'T YOU SEE IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Brock snapped his head to look at Misty, who had screamed the last plea of desperation. He appeared to be quite angry.

"I CAN'T, OKAY! I CAN'T OPEN MY EYES! HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE REALISED THAT BY NOW?"

The other members of the fellowship flinched as Brock bellowed in anger. But as the dark-skinned boy relaxed from his outburst, an expression of realisation appeared on his face. He looked at the girl he was still somehow managing to clasp onto with both hands while treading drool, and gasped. "No! She can't be…" he exclaimed, and violently shoved the girl away from him, "A Mary-Sue! How could I have been so stupid!"

The other members of the fellowship sighed in relief. It appeared that all it took for Brock to be snapped from his girl-induced trance was a simple yet effective insult. Yet now was no time for celebration. The breaking of Brock's trance did not make the drool that threatened to drown the fellowship magically disappear. They had to get out of the McDonalds facility. And soon.

"Quick Brock, we've gotta get out of here!" Ash yelled, coaxing his friend over. The squinty-eyed teenager rather uncoordinatedly swam towards the rest of the group.

"An' jus' how do we plan ta escape!" Meowth cried, the alarm rampant in is voice. It seemed as though the fellowship would meet their wet and unhygienic demise in the confined sea of spit, until James suddenly had a stroke of ingenious.

"My Happy Meal!" He shouted excitedly. He received stares that expressed the others' concerns for James' mental health.

"No, don't you guys understand!" The following silence seemed to answer his question. He went on eagerly, "This week's Happy Meal toy was a rubber dinghy!"

Looks of hope and enthusiasm transformed on the others' faces. Jessie, Meowth, Pikachu and Professor Oak felt a pang of guilt for instinctively throwing out their Happy Meal toys without even checking to see what it was this particular week. They were always crappy, impractical pieces of junk anyway. How were they to know that they'd so desperately need them to escape a dangerous deluge of drool only minutes later?

James produced the rubber dinghy seemingly from nowhere, and everyone jumped in. They looked back at Jasmine-Aurora-Ruby-Isabella-Sophie, though were surprised to see her flailing about in the depths of drool like a convulsing magikarp.

"Uh… guys? Aren't Mary-Sue's supposed to have the ability to somehow be able to perform wonderfully at any given task… like, swimming?" Misty scratched her head in confusion.

The fellowship exchanged guilty looks. Brock's mouth dropped open so that even Ash's fat head would've fitted in there multiple times.

"YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T EVEN A MARY-SUE! NOOOOO!" Brock screamed, jumping forward to try and save his love as she flailed for the last time before disappearing completely beneath the surface of spit. Ash and James had to use all of their strength to hold the squinty-eyed Pokémon breeder back.

"Quick Professor! We can't hold him back much longer! We've got to get out of here!' Ash cried, groaning as if he were passing kidney stones in his attempt to hold the hysterical Brock down.

Quickly, Professor Oak jumped to the back of the dinghy and plunged his face into the drool. Then, mustering all his magical wizard powers, he used his lips to propel the rubber boat at breakneck speed to smash through the glass wall of the front of the McDonalds family restaurant. The fellowship yelled cries of victory as the rubber dinghy sailed through the forest outside on a gushing torrent of saliva. Brock, on the other hand, was still thrashing about wildly beneath Ash and James' grip, yelling accusations of 'MURDERERS!' repeatedly until the dinghy finally came to a slow.

The Pokémon, teenagers and wizard stepped out of the now stationary raft, glad to be back on solid ground. When the still-hysterical Brock pounced forward to strangle the dear life from Misty, she quickly stabbed him with an injection of a powerful sedative. Hey – now that Togepi was dead she didn't have to worry about drugging the thing just to get some peace. Might as well put her remaining stores to use, the orange-haired girl thought.

The fellowship looked to one another, remembering the task that they had set out to accomplish. "Lead the way, Jessie," Professor Oak urged. "Take us to you hair gel."

It was in this moment that tears began to form in everyone's eyes. They felt both the emotional and physical strains of this quest pull at their hearts. Jessie felt a heavy responsibility at being the guide for this journey. Ash too, felt the heavy burden of being the carrier of the One Camera. James felt a twinge of annoyance for having forgotten to programme his VCR to record Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Brock stared vaguely at Misty's forehead as the sedative really began to take effect. Everyone knew that their quest would soon draw its end.

The group turned around to resume the trek toward Jessie's hair gel, only to stop short at the realisation that the rubber dinghy had been washed all the way to the Team Rocket encampment anyway. They had arrived.

All eyes fell to Jessie's hair gel. It sat openly on an ornately carved antique table in the centre of the encampment. Purple fumes rose forebodingly from the large container. Especially so because the fumes wisped around to spell the word 'FOREBODING' as they rose into the air.

Ash looked down at the One Camera around his neck. It was time.

* * *

Hmmm… I originally intended for this chapter to be the last of this story, but it looks as though this one went for a bit longer than I had anticipated! Oh well! Guess everyone will just have to keep waiting for the final instalment, which I PROMISE will be the next chappie! You will finally have your grand finale! Be prepared! Mwahahahaha! 

Anywayz, please leave me a review! I do love them so! Even if just one thing made you laugh, I'd love to know!

Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far… you guys are awesome! I'll make sure to acknowledge all of my reviewers in the final chappie, 'cos you guys deserve it! Woo!

Till Next Time,

BansheeGirl.


	9. And So The Insanity Ends

**RANDOM MISADVENTURES IN THE POKÉMON WORLD**

**Written by BansheeGirl**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in this story belong to me. I will in this fanfic make several references to other books/movies/songs etc., which also are not my property. I am not making any money out of this! I write merely for your enjoyment!

**A/N:** THE FINALE! Yes, your beloved Random Misadventures is finally drawing its close! So enjoy this chappie twice as much, 'cos there won't me no more after this! And please leave me a nice parting review once you're done… Thankyou all so much!

**VOLUME 9**

**

* * *

**

"Do it now, Ash!" Professor Oak yelled, pushing the young boy in the back so that Ash fell forward flat on his face.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Ash retorted, pushing himself up from the ground. Tears welled in his eyes at the sheer pain of having smashed his face at an alarming speed of approximately 158 km/h upon the hard earth below. He stood up, glancing toward the ominous hair gel across the Team Rocket encampment, and then back to the fellowship. Sticky red blood streamed from his crushed nostrils.

"It's okay Ash," Misty said reassuringly, walking forward to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can do this. Just try not to think about that time you sawed the top of a man's head off because he was blocking your vision of the movie screen. We really need to be in touch with our 'good' sides in this moment of truth."

Ash nodded, and Misty stepped back. Brock also decided to give some last words of encouragement. "Fusch… wich… uh… oogledy woo," He drawled, his eyes rolling back in his skull. It appeared that Misty's sedative was still taking its toll on the squinty-eyed teenager.

Jessie and James appeared in front of Ash, sporting genuinely solemn expressions. Jessie held a business card out to the younger boy. "This is the number of my rhinoplasty surgeon. If you make it out of this alive, I suggest you pay him a visit."

Ash took the card gratefully, and looked to James. "Fibre keeps you regular," the lavender-haired Rocket said, simply. Ash was overwhelmed by the generosity of the words.

The young boy from Pallet town looked around for Pikachu and Meowth, expecting the Pokémon to offer some moral support. He then remembered that they had quickly dashed off only minutes ago to take part in the reverse-upside-down-toe-hang competition on the clotheslines of Celadon City.

Ash dismissed receiving any encouragement from Professor Oak, who was still rolling around on the ground laughing at having so successfully squashed Ash's face. The young Pokémon trainer took a deep breath. Taking the One Camera from around his neck, he held it firmly in his hands and began advancing on Jessie's hair gel. He arrived at the ornately carved antique table in the centre of the encampment, looking deep into the bubbling purple goo that sat in a container atop it.

Ash peered down at the One Camera. He had to dispose of it. For the good of mankind. Tentatively, he lifted his arm over the table and held the camera above the hair gel. The fellowship held their breaths as they watched Ash from behind. Yet just as Ash prepared to drop the One Camera, a strange force came over him. He had the One Camera in his very grasps… he had the power!

In a fleeting second, Ash snatched the One Camera back toward him and spun around to face the fellowship. With a maniacal grin plastered across his face, he slowly lifted the camera up in front of his face…

"SAY CHEESE!" He cried, laughing hysterically. "THE POWER IS MINE!"

Instantly, the jaws of Misty, Jessie, James, Professor Oak and even the drugged-up Brock fell crashing to the ground. In that second they realised just how stupid they had been in entrusting such an important task in the obviously brain-dead Ash. It seemed that the wrath of the One Camera still lived on, even in the death of its late master.

Ash ran around, clicking away with the One Camera. The camera's flash threatened to blind the rest of the fellowship as Ash attempted to take a photograph of anything and everything that moved. Or didn't move, for that matter. He particularly enjoyed taking still-life photographs of some rotting mushrooms, and abstract portrait shots of stainless steel forks.

"I AM THE LORD OF THE CAMERA!" He screamed, thrusting his arm into the air and waving the One Camera above his head. "No one shall rival me in photography! I take the best photos IN THE WORLD! DO YOU HEAR ME? THE BEST!" Ash once again laughed maniacally, becoming consumed with his new-found power.

Misty, Jessie, James and Professor Oak exchanged worried looks. It appeared that their almighty journey to destroy the One Camera had failed. Then Misty had the ingenious idea to walk over and clonk Ash on the head with a very large anvil. So she did just that.

Ash fell to the ground in much the same manner as that observed at the beginning of this chapter. The One Camera fell from his hand, and rolled away across the grassy earth. Yes – even though the One Camera was not of spherical nor cylindrical shape, it still had the power to mysteriously roll. And roll it did, all the way to the foot of the antique table that served as a platform for Jessie's hair gel. It lay there, so tauntingly close to the only substance that had the power to destroy its very existence.

Ash repeatedly tried to pick himself up off the ground, though failed each time due to the fact that he had concussion. As this pathetic occurrence continued, Misty quickly paced over to the One Camera, picked it up and threw it into Jessie's hair gel.

"There! It's done!" Misty yelled exasperatedly. The One Camera fizzled and hissed as it melted in the tub of hair gel, before the tub and all its contents exploded. The fellowship watched the phenomenon as if it happened in slow motion; the purple goo flying all in directions symbolising the end of a dark and evil era. Even as large gobs of hair gel collided with the fellowship members, all the humans could do was sigh in the relief that the task was finally over.

"It's done…" Misty repeated, as everyone instinctively congregated in a small circle. Even the concussed Ash and doped-up Brock formed part of the perfectly concentric ring. Meowth and Pikachu also looked to have returned from their reverse-upside-down-toe-hanging fun. Everybody joined hands, and together raised their voices to sing in the beautiful harmony of an achieved peace. They danced around and around, golden rays of sunshine beating down upon the eight heroes and heroines. Misty sang bass. Professor Oak sang falsetto. Brock played the organ with his kneecaps.

As the joy calmed, the members of the fellowship realised that they were left with an ever-pressing question, now that their deed had been done.

"Just what is so _special_ about McDonalds' Special Sauce?" James asked. The group took a good few moments to ponder the matter.

The members of the fellowship then realised that they were now left with _another_ ever-pressing question.

"What do we do now?"

It was a very legitimate question. After all, after having completed such a perilous task and having experienced so much more than any normal person ever would, what was one left to do in life?

"I'm going to go become a free-spirited novice nun, and sing songs on Austrian hillsides!" Cried Jessie, clasping her hands together excitedly.

James looked worriedly to his female friend. "What! Well then… I'll just have to go get married, have seven children… and then have my wife die so that you can come and look after my bunch of brats during which we'll fall helplessly in love!"

The duo hugged. "Sounds great to me!" Jessie exclaimed. They looked to the others, curious to know what their fellow friends would do with their meaningless existences.

"I'm going to go back to Pallet town to pay a visit to Ash's mum!" Professor Oak yelled rather overenthusiastically. He was met with several suspicious looks. "Ahem, I mean… well, I've got a few favours that need to be… repaid, that's all…" The old man looked sheepishly down at the ground. Ash knew that there was some implication in Professor Oak's words, but his tiny brain just couldn't seem to comprehend exactly what. He shrugged, assuming that Professor Oak was probably just going to help his mother clean out the basement, just like all the other times he'd called home only to have the Professor suspiciously answer the phone.

"I'm going to the country and I'm going to eat a lot of peaches!" Meowth cried, and everyone was very happy for him.

"Pi pika pi pika chu! Pi pi Pika pi chu!" Pikachu said. Everyone reacted as if they had understood what it meant, when really they had no idea. In these cases sometimes it was just best to smile and nod.

Now Brock seemed to finally snap from his sedation. He turned to Misty and clasped her hands in his. "Misty? Will you elope with me?"

Misty looked very taken aback with Brock's sudden proposal. She pulled away, dramatically bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Oh, Brock! I simply cannot! The creators of this television series have ever only intended for me to love Ash! Don't you remember that episode with that Rudy guy? Or that other one, what was it called… 'Where for art thou Pokémon', or something like that? We'd be heinously breaking canon!

Brock once again took up Misty's hands. "Oh Misty, can't you see? We've already so hideously broken canon just by taking part in this ridiculous fanfic! We can do whatever we want now!"

Misty paused to think for a second. "Oh yeah! You're right! Okay, lets do it!" She jumped into squinty-boy's arms, and everyone began to leave on their separate paths.

"WAIT!" The cry resounded throughout the large clearing. Everyone turned back to see that Ash was still standing where the circle had been, looking rather unhappy. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

Silence.

Pikachu ran toward Ash, and for a moment the boy delighted at the thought that his old friend had decided to stay with him. Then Pikachu produced a paper bag seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to the young human.

"Wha… what does this mean, Pikachu?" The boy questioned.

"It means you should shove that paper bag over your head, crawl into a very small, dark hole and stay there for the rest of your miserable life. Forget the rhinoplasty Ash, you're face was a lost cause even before you fell flat on it," Jessie remarked, much to the approval of the others.

And within seconds, Ash was left weeping like a sad, sad little child in the middle of the forest all alone.

Well… not _all _alone.

Only a few miles away, an emaciated creature still hung loosely from the trunk of a tree. He was still bound by leftover noodles, and his vulgar orange headband still remained… despite hungry rattatas having chewed off his loincloth hours before. Perhaps young Ash Ketchum would simply turn out to be another sickly, withered Tracey Sketchit. Perhaps he would embark on another quest to find a plastic surgeon with enough power to salvage any ounce remarkableness in Ash's facial features. In any case, Ash's next step is another tale… another _random misadventure_ completely…

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

Oh, it's over! I've really finished my Random Misadventures series! Cry with me now! 

Phew! Gee… I must say, it really is quite a relief to get it all over and done with, though! But who knows… there may even be a sequel one day…

Before I go I need to send out some messages to all of the wonderful people that have reviewed this ficcie to this date… Here goes!

**Tear22: **I love you too! Ha, I don't know if you remember telling me that you loved me back at chapter 7, but oh well! I'll see you in the retirement home, too! We can have matching Pokémon wheelchairs! Yay!

**Prince Izzy X: **Thanks for reviewing, but disappointed you didn't come back after chapter 2! Oh well… can't have 'em all, I guess!

**Eevee: **And the winner for the longest reviews in history goes to… Eevee! You are so fantabulous with your reviews, gal! Am so glad that I could make you laugh… such a wonderful gift, don't you think?

Wow, you have a very, uh… mysterious name. Glad I almost made you wet your pants! (Oh, I love this job…)

**o: **Yay! I am not the only one whose mother believes has an extremely disturbing sense of humour! Go geekiness!

**S.A.Tsukasa: **Hope the chappies you ate didn't give you indigestion! They tend to do that… I have had many tedious lawsuits with unhappy readers over the very same debacle…

**Alejandro W.: **Thanks! I really liked you genuine reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy inside…

**drgn prncss: **One of your favourite fics of all time? Aww, shucks! And don't worry, I hear the platypuses are opening their crates of Chanel No. 5 as we speak!

**BKKtE-Faded Dreams: **Sorry about the story having to end, but it had to happen sometime! Hope you're satisfied with how I've finished it, anyway!

**anonymous: **Short n'sweet, huh? Well, thanks anyway! A short review is better than none!

**Golden lockhart: **Gee, I never contemplated the fact that the concept of 100's and 1000's might be foreign to some people! Well, they're sometimes also referred to as 'sprinkles'. Still don't ring a bell? They're kinda little coloured balls, or sometimes they're in a cylindrical shape… but you put them on ice-cream, and things like that! That's about as best as I can explain them, sorry!

**Player-2: **Yes, I am rather insane aren't I?

**hannah: **Okay, so I kinda forced you to read this fanfic. But hey! It was an achievement to actually make you laugh at a few of the things in here!

Phew! That's about it! A BIG THANKS to anyone to reviews this fic in the future… I think I've said this before but YOU GUYS ROCK! I love you all, and keep an eye out for further works from the wonderful, the crazy and mildly insane BansheeGirl! Yay!

Till next time guys!

BansheeGirl.


End file.
